


Initiation

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: Before Kevin can be accepted by the gang, FP makes Joaquin share him with the rest of the Serpents.





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wildcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard/gifts).



> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.

Fangs gripped his hips with bruising force as he thrust into him, and if he wasn’t already trembling with exhaustion, Kevin would be shaking because of the brutal pace.

He couldn’t hold back a gasp at an especially rough thrust as the force drove his knees and palms against the hard floor of the stage, his elbows almost buckling at the weight. 

Tall Boy let out a chuckle at Kevin’s distress, and Kevin scowled over at him but didn’t lift his gaze past the man’s boots. Five of them stood in a circle around him, watching him as the others took turns fucking him on his hands and knees. FP and Sweet Pea stood behind him, with Jughead, Betty, and Tall Boy in front of him.  

Most of them—if not all of them—were delighted by the show.    

Earlier, Kevin had caught a glimpse of Betty’s face as Sweet Pea had been ruthlessly railing into him. Her eyes had been wide, her complexion pale, and her arms had been crossed protectively over her chest. In that moment, he couldn’t help but look at the pink leather Serpents jacket she wore, the only one a different color outside of the others’ standard black leather or blue denim, and wonder what she was thinking. Question if she’d known she would be complicit in these types of situations once she’d become the Serpent Queen to Jughead’s Serpent Prince.

Judging by the expression on her face, she’d never once expected it. But he couldn’t tell if she was secretly enjoying it.

Noticing Kevin was struggling to keep supporting himself, Joaquin stroked his shoulder. He’d loyally knelt by Kevin’s side the entire time, comforting him.

“It’s all right,” he murmured soothingly. “Not many more now. This will be over soon.”  

“This” was Kevin’s initiation into the Serpents.

After seeing Betty performing the Snake Dance to raucous cheers and crass catcalls, Kevin had asked FP about potentially doing the same thing. His questioned had brought on an amused scoff and an eyeroll of disbelief.

“There’s no such thing as ‘Serpent-adjacent’ for you,” FP had informed Kevin, smirking. “Not for the sheriff’s son. You want to prove your loyalty to DeSantos? You’ve got to prove your loyalty to all of us.”

Kevin had swallowed. “Yeah? And how do I do that?”

FP had crowded in on him then, pressing him up against the wall, smug victory on his face when Kevin flinched. “Oh, I have a few ideas.”

Now, Fangs let out a long groan as he finished, his seed surging inside of Kevin. Like the other Serpents, he remained inside until he was sure every drop had spilled before roughly pulling out of Kevin and zipping up his jeans.

“Looks like we’ve reached the end of the line,” FP drawled. “Anyone else want to give our boy a try? Jug? How about it?” He stooped briefly to give Kevin a firm slap across the ass, chuckling when he cried out. “Want to stick your dick into this bitch before DeSantos takes him all for himself?”

Though his face was burning with humiliation, Kevin risked a glance at Betty. She was looking at Jughead, watching him tensely, waiting to see what he would say.

She was worried, Kevin realized, his stomach churning unpleasantly as it dawned on him. Worried that Jughead would accept. And if Betty was worried, he should be, too.

“No,” Jughead replied conviction in his voice. “I won’t have any part in this.”

“Too late for that,” FP returned frankly, his belt clinking as he undid the buckle. “But just as well—it means I don’t have to wait my turn.” 

Kevin squeezed his eyes shut. 

A rusty chuckle emitted from FP’s mouth, no doubt noticing his dismay. “Oh, don’t worry, darlin’. I’ll take good care of you.” He trailed a finger down Kevin’s abs to his groin and then abruptly grabbed his cock, giving it a hard squeeze.

“I noticed you haven’t come yet,” he taunted, mercilessly thrusting inside Kevin and ignoring his gasp of pain. “Let’s see if I can change that, huh?”

When Sweet Pea, Tall Boy, and Fangs had been fucking him, their pace had been frantic, concentrated on getting off as quickly as possible. They hadn’t given a damn about his pleasure, only their own.

FP was different. He determined to make Kevin enjoy the process, even as Kevin fought to resist him. And he had no qualms about mocking him for it.

“God, you look gorgeous like this. Used and left on the ground,” he remarked. “And you’re still pretty tight, too—were you a virgin before this?” He chuckled. “You know, I hope DeSantos was worth it.” 

He gave a purposeful thrust directly into Kevin’s prostate, and Kevin was unable to stifle a moan. Shame washed over him as he realized for the first time, he was aroused by the actions of one of the other Serpents, but it felt so good that he couldn’t hold back.

“Like that, do you?” FP leered. He gave another thrust and and then another, laughing when Kevin pushed back against him, eager for more. “I knew I could have you moaning like a bitch.” He stroked Kevin’s cock and only scoffed when Kevin jerked away. 

“What, are you modest now?” he demanded. He began rapidly pumping into Kevin, making sure to hit his prostate over and over again. “That’s no problem.” He leaned in to whisper into Kevin’s ear. “I can make come just by fucking you. I can fuck you until you can’t walk, and I’ll have you screaming out my name the whole time.”

Dread coiled in Kevin’s chest at his words, but he didn’t have time to muse on them, because FP sped up his thrusts, hammering into Kevin as fast as he could. Jolt after jolt of pleasure rushed through him even as his face burned with embarrassment at taking any kind of gratification at being thoroughly violated in front of a group of gang members.

Just as Kevin thought he’d reached the edge, FP abruptly stopped, and an unwilling whine tore itself from Kevin’s throat. A laugh rumbled from FP’s chest; Kevin could feel the vibrations of it traveling through his own body, and he couldn’t help but cringe at their closeness..

“Last call,” FP invited the other Serpents. “Anybody else wants to do something with this whore, now’s your chance.”

Another spike of shame pierced through Kevin. Here he was, spitted on FP’s cock and helpless to do anything to defend himself, but all he could think of was how desperately he wanted FP to bring him to climax. FP was right to call him a whore.

At FP’s offer, Sweet Pea stepped forward, kneeling down before Kevin, nearby Joaquin. At first, Kevin thought he might speak, but then he didn’t. Instead, he simply lowered his head to Kevin’s shoulder and bit down hard into his flesh, breaking the skin.

A yelp of pain tore from Kevin’s mouth, and he thrashed, trying to pull away, but Sweet Pea, Joaquin, and FP held him in place.

“Not much longer,” Joaquin murmured to him. “Only a few more minutes. You can do this.”

Sweet Pea left marks all across one shoulder and then the other; by the time he was done, Kevin could feel warm blood trickling down his chest. But when Sweet Pea stood and left, leaving his spot open, Tall Boy took care of the mess he’d left behind.

“You know, it’s going to be a whole easier, the next time I hafta look at your daddy,” he said in his guttural growl. He paused to drag his tongue along Kevin’s shoulders, lapping up the blood, and leading Kevin to shiver in disgust.. “It’s gonna feel good to know how I watched his boy get fucked like a goddamn animal. And that I helped with the fucking myself.” He punctuated his statement with an aggressive kiss to Kevin’s lips, bringing his jaw crashing against Kevin’s face.

FP chortled. “Trust me, all of us are going to enjoy that. Even more than I think Kev is enjoying being fucked.”

Kevin tensed all the further at FP’s words, but even he knew he couldn’t deny their truth. Fresh humiliation flooded through him.

“You know, DeSantos, I think we should make this a regular thing, all of us fucking your piece of ass,” FP continued. “He seems to love it. Isn’t that right? _ Isn’t that right? _ ”

FP gave one final, deliberate thrust the second time he asked the question, driving directly into Kevin’s prostate, and Kevin couldn’t fight anymore. His orgasm hit him with such intensity that his elbows gave out, and he would have fallen against the floor if it hadn’t been for Joaquin to catch him. Pleasure battling with mortification for dominance in his mind, he was barely aware as FP withdrew from him with a sneer of, “Thanks for the ride.” 

As Kevin returned to awareness, he realized Joaquin was using a bandanna to help clean him up. Flushing, Kevin tried to bat him away, but Joaquin stopped him and looked at him directly, nothing but compassion in his blue eyes.

“It’s all right, baby,” he reassured him. “I don’t mind. Thanks for what you did for me.”

Kevin could only nod, hauling up his jeans and pulling on his shirt. When he stood, it registered with him that they’d been joined by another Serpent. Toni was now there, a black leather jacket waiting in her arms. Unlike Betty, Kevin's jacket would be just like everyone else's.

“Congratulations,” Toni said, offering him the jacket. But when she tossed a glance at FP, disapproval was evident on her face. It was clear that Kevin’s initiation did not sit well with her; no doubt that was why she hadn’t joined them until now.

Jughead stepped forward to take the jacket from Toni’s arms, gently but firmly helping Kevin into it. Betty stood back and watched silently, just as she’d done all along. 

“Welcome to the Serpents,” Jughead said with a brief smile, leaning in to give Kevin a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you,” Kevin said quietly. He turned to Joaquin. “Are you ready to go?”

Joaquin nodded, and they started forward together, but Kevin paused, halting before Tall Boy. For a moment, they simply held gazes, but then Kevin pulled back his fist and let it fly into Tall Boy’s mouth. With a curse, Tall Boy doubled over.

“That’s for the crack about my father,” Kevin told him tartly.

Tall Boy was scowling as he wiped the blood off of his face, but when he looked at Kevin, he thought he might have glimpsed a spark of respect there, and as they walked past FP, amusement was clear on their leader’s face.

But whatever the other Serpents had said, no matter what they were thinking, Kevin then walked away with his head held high, Joaquin at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.


End file.
